The present invention relates to an automatic sales promotion data processor system, and in particular to such system to be located in a sales (e.g., retail) outlet to adjust prices dynamically and automatically according to predetermined criteria. The invention also relates to an interactive changeable display particularly, but not exclusively, useful in the sales promotion data processor system.
Sales promotion is a well-known retail technique for increasing revenues, attracting customers, encouraging purchase at certain hours, accelerating the sales of manufacture-promoted products, reducing the inventory of rapdily-ageing or slow-selling products, and the like. Sales promotion is commonly implemented by having a Sale, in which the prices of specified items, or specified item combinations, are temporarily reduced. However, for such a sale to be most effective, it must be properly and timely announced to the customers of the sales outlet.